Redletter
by miranda parker
Summary: Read the journal of a new student at Hogwarts. Will she get the romance she wants? please reveiw! Final chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters besides Madeline and the plot of course.  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I've just arrived in the common room. The Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor! I did expect to be in Ravenclaw, but I'm happy with the decision. I made friends with Hermione Granger. We're both in sixth year. I just came to Hogwarts, so I'm studying the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth year info on the side. I have a feeling the being a sixth/first year at Hogwarts is going to be interesting! I'm going to sleep now, that train ride ids exhausting!  
  
Madelin  
  
September 2nd  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hermione and I are best friends now. She even introduced me to two of her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They're both really nice. Harry seems to have quite a reputation around here! I also heard about a Slytherin boy named Draco Malfoy. He seems really nasty, and all of the Gryffindors hate him, especially Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I hope to find out why (apart from the fact that he's rude).  
  
Madelin  
  
Please review. Better chapters on the way. Chapter 3 is fluffy! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
September 3rd  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I found out all about that Malfoy kid. Apparently his father is a Death Eater (now in Azkaban). Plus, his family are all rich snobs! He called me a few names today, so obviously I don't like him either!  
  
Madelin  
  
September 4th  
  
Dear Journal  
  
Lessons are going well. I'm really good at almost everything! The potions teacher confuses me. He took off points for the right answer! He told me that I was arrogant!  
  
Madelin 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
September 5th  
  
It's 3:00 am. I can't sleep. I was thinking about one of my divination predictions (new romance). I just realized something else, Quidditch season starts tommorrow! I've never seen anyone fly on a broom before, let alone play a sport on it. I'm so excited, especially since I found out that one of my friends is Seeker and Captain, Harry Potter!  
  
Madelin  
  
September 6th  
  
I never knew that Quidditch could be so competitive! Either way, Gryffindor won, and Harry caught the snitch. Fred and George Weasley, whom I met this afternoon, threw a big party. It's midnight now and I'm the only one in the common room. Better get to bed (even though tommorrow's Saturday, I want to get some sleep).  
  
Madelin  
  
September 7th  
  
In the midst of all the discussion of Quidditch between Ron and Harry, I finally realized that I didn't know how to ride a broom, and I had no one to teach me! The common room is strangely silent tonight. Wait, I hear footsteps. It's Harry! He looks like he has something on his mind.  
  
Madelin 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
September 8th  
  
I'm so happy! After a long conversation about Qudditch, Harry agreed to help me learn how to fly on a broomstick! I'm meeting him in the Quidditch field at midnight (to avoid attention). Harry mentioned something about being alone, or something. For some reason, I'm not so sure it's the broomstick flying I'm so excited about..  
  
Madelin  
  
September 9th  
  
This entry is definitely a redletter! I have answered my own question. Last night went wonderfully. Quidditch is now my pastime! Harry and I found ourselves talking about serious things, I enjoy his company. Before I entered my dormitory, he gave me a small peck on the cheek (unexpected, how cute)! I want to go further.. Madelin P.S. I'm meeting him tomorrow, same time, same place.  
  
September 11th  
  
I've been meeting Harry, but we haven't gotten any further than tiny kisses and serious conversations. He always looks as if he wants to jump up and start snogging, but he never does it. Hopefully, things will change. I hope he doesn't feel rushed.  
  
Madelin 


	5. Chapter 5 Finally Fluff

Chapter 5  
  
September 12th  
  
REDLETTER! It happened. He stopped me when we were walking back to the castle. I could remember every detail. He slowly placed his lips on mine, and we embraced each other tightly. As I ran my fingers through his hair, I noticed that he was slightly shaking. I opened my mouth to his, letting him know that it was okay to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, he lifted his moist lips off mine, and he just smiled and blushed. We walked back up to the castle and spent hours snogging (and a little more, but nothing extravagant) in the common room. When I went back to my dorm (damn!) my journal was open on my bed. I had left it closed and under my bed. Uh-oh!  
  
September 13th  
  
Odd happening * I went down to breakfast this morning with Harry (whom I stopped to snog with in corners), When we sat down at the table, Ron and Hermione began to giggle. Ron asked me if I had fun in the Quidditch field with Harry last night, and if he satisfied me. When I asked him what he meant, he said, "Hermione and I have been reading your redletters!"  
  
Madelin  
  
I hope you liked it! I will soon write different stories. Please give your final opinion. (That's what that button is for!) 


End file.
